


Little Bit Of Love

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but just a little bit, drunk!Kasamatsu, like really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a little bit of alcohol, but still, Kise is not going to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bit Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, iluviasarcasm, for the prompt! You are great uwu

Kasamatsu is not _that_ drunk. He’s still aware of what he’s saying and can walk properly, and everything. He’s just a bit more open, and clingy, and talking a little slower. Actually, to Kise, it looks a lot more like when he’s sick than anything else. It’s the exact same thing: Kasamatsu lying in the couch, legs spread, whining and hugging Kise’s waist, at the same time resting his head in his lap. Ryouta chuckles. It’s not like he gets a chance to see Kasamatsu more open like that, and he’s definitely, definitely not going to complain.

“Hmmm…” Kasamatsu hums, rubbing his head slightly against Ryouta’s stomach. The hand he was raising to start ruffling his hair suddenly stops mid-air, and he can’t bring himself to stop smiling as a sudden wave of affection overwhelms him. He stares, and after some moments his hand hesitantly goes for its original purpose, and a tiny smile shows on Kasamatsu’s face. His widens, too. 

“Yukiocchi, it’s time to go to bed,” he says after a while, because it really _is_ late, even though next day is a Sunday, he knows Kasamatsu likes to wake up early. But, of course, he doesn’t move an inch.

“Let me stay a little longer...” he says quietly, pulling his waist a little closer with his hug. Then, for a moment, his voice goes back to normal as he says angrily, “you always act like a spoiled brat, so let me be one for a while too.” Kise has to laugh. 

“Okay,” he says distractedly as his hands start travelling from his hair to his cheeks, cupping them, and back to ruffling his hair, “I don’t really mind spoiling you,” not really, when this tiny satisfied smile shows in his face, but Ryouta doesn’t say that.

“I don’t either,” he answers unexpectedly – Ryouta was sure Kasamatsu was sleeping – “spoiling you, I mean. You look so satisfied and… It’s good to see you happy. It makes me happy. Because you’re important to me. And kind of cute,” he stops when Ryouta starts scratching behind his ear, to hum happily and lean into the touch. He sighs, satisfied. “But I don’t mind this. It’s good. When you take care of me sometimes.”

“You really are drunk,” Kise giggles, “you’re so weak.”

“I know,” he agrees, “that’s why I don’t drink too much. But I’m not _that_ drunk. I know my limits. I still know what I’m saying and I didn’t embarrass myself. And you don’t mind it, so it’s okay.”

“That’s true,” Kise says, though it’s not that true. He’s sure Kasamatsu’s going to be pretty embarrassed about what he’s saying the next day. But well, he did behave. “Who said I don’t mind it?” he provokes.

“You would’ve said if you did. And you’re smiling like an idiot. I know you, Ryouta.”

“I’ve been found out,” he answers, but it’s quiet, as he soaks up what Kasamatsu had just said. _I know you, Ryouta_. For some reason, the way he says it makes him happy, too. It’s good to have somebody that cares about what you think. Maybe he’s a bit drunk, too. Or maybe it’s just the way he says that. Or because it’s Kasamatsu, it doesn’t really matter. Once again, affection waves start breaking on him. 

“Spoiling time’s up, Yukiocchi. Let’s go to bed.” Kasamatsu sighs, resigned, and Kise does his best to imitate his annoyed voice, “don’t be a brat, freshman!”

“I’m the fucking senpai,” he complains, but gets up. Well, he smacks Ryouta in the head, but still. “Okay.”

He lays on the bed, and, as usual, Ryouta lays by his side, sighing because Kasamatsu didn’t even bother getting in the blankets. He does it for him and sees Kasamatsu smiling. He rolls his eyes, “I’m kind of feeling like we swapped personalities today,” he complains.

“Hmm, great. Now you know how I feel, brat.”

“Happy?” Ryouta says without thinking, and blushes as Kasamatsu starts laughing. 

Though his flushed face immediately disappears when Kasamatsu rolls and hugs him by his side, letting his head rest in Ryouta’s chest. 

“Yeah, happy.” He stays like that for a moment, and then, “Ryouta?”

“Hm, yes?” he asks, already sleepy.

“Can we sleep like this? I usually have bed dreams when I drink… Not exactly nightmares, they are just uncomfortable, but this is really comfortable, so I think there’ll be no problem…”

The “Yes!” Ryouta lets out is a bit too loud and embarrassing, but he doesn’t mind, because Kasamatsu just giggles and falls asleep.

Ryouta kisses his forehead until he does, too.


End file.
